


But I'm a Penguin - Alternate Scenes

by its_in_the_water



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Scenes, Cat anatomy, Choose Your Own Adventure, Cloaca, Cloaca penetration (I think I created a new tag), Kwazii's got stamina, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, penguin anatomy, perfect sex the first time trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_in_the_water/pseuds/its_in_the_water
Summary: Sometimes in But I'm a Penguin, you may wonder "what if this scene went another way"?Wonder no more!(Though, chances are good this will just be a dumping ground for smut...)
Relationships: Kwazii/Peso (Octonauts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	But I'm a Penguin - Alternate Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a "what if" that takes place in But I'm a Penguin: Peso and Kwazii's second date. What if Kwazii laid Peso out, kissed him hard... and Peso said yes?
> 
> Sex. That's what. Gratuitously descriptive sex and a lot of Kwazii love talk. If you're not into Kwazii and Peso banging, this might not be the right fic for you.
> 
> Warnings: Somewhat out of character--I don't think it's super realistic, but it IS fluffy and smutty :3
> 
> It's VERY descriptive and the point of view is a medical character, so it gets a little anatomical (my first time writing smut without mentioning a cock? I KNOW). And I was far too interested in bird sex? Maybe it's TOO detailed? 
> 
> Not edited a lot. It might drag a little, idk. I've been staring at it too long. I might come back later and tighten it up.

This is How We Do It

Kwazii and Peso

Peso dithered at the bottom of the tube to Kwazii's globe, hugging his medical bag. He still wasn't sure that inviting Kwazii out was such a great idea. It had been several days since Kwazii visited the medbay and convinced Peso that he should continue on this path, and whatever hopefulness that Kwazii had imbued in him had faded. Peso had returned to his previous anxious state. Every time he went on a mission with either Barnacles or Kwazii, his misery reared up and he questioned everything from his place on the team to his misplaced attraction. 

What was he doing…?

_You can do this_ , he encouraged himself, as though facing a dark cave or a new and frightening adventure _. You might get hurt again, but… Kwazii is worth it. You would not hesitate to put yourself in danger to help him. Is it any different to put yourself in danger to_ be _with him?_

He took a deep, steadying breath and stepped in.

Kwazii answered his door a fraction of a second after Peso knocked, grabbed him by the wrist, and yanked him into the room. Before Peso could register what was happening, Kwazii's claws were combing through his hair, a strong hand was splayed in the small of his back, and he was pulled flush against Kwazii's bare chest and stomach.

Kwazii pressed his brow to Peso's until the world narrowed down to one shimmering black pupil, wide and endless as the midnight zone, and the panicked beating of his own heart. Peso's indecision vanished, swamped by sudden, inescapable longing. He dropped his bag and reached up to cup Kwazii's angular face.

"Mmm," Kwazii hummed, rubbing his cheek against Peso's palm. "I've missed having you to meself."

"Me, too," Peso responded automatically, surprising himself. But it was true. He'd missed this. 

Kwazii's embrace tightened. His tail wound around Peso's calf, inciting an eruption of excited goosebumps up and down his leg. He gently kissed Peso's cheeks, the corners of his eyes, his nose, his chin, each press of his lips curved with a hungry smile. 

It was Peso who held his face, pulled him down, and firmly caught those lips with his own. Ah! He was so fond of this shifter practice now, he felt that he could drink Kwazii's kisses and live off them alone.

Kwazii obliged him by parting his lips and letting Peso taste the herbal flavour of his toothpaste. His tongue met Peso's playfully, darting and twisting, the rough barbs tickling and causing more tremors to shiver down his spine. 

Peso melted, his knees weakening and head spinning. Dizzy with a mix of relief and need, he clung to Kwazii's shoulders and let himself be hitched a little higher, held a little tighter. Every gentle scratch against his scalp made him hum in appreciation, the strong pressure in the curve of his spine made him heat up almost unbearably. 

The backs of his thighs hit something hard and he only then realized that Kwazii had reeled him in and backed him against his heavy desk. He sank down on the edge, grateful for the support. Something dug into his shoulder-- _Is that a sextant?_ \--until Kwazii batted it away and it bounced across the floor. Kwazii's weight settled against his hips and his lips finally broke away. He ducked his head to mouth at Peso's jaw and neck above the collar, his breath cool against the heated skin.

"Ah, Kwazii," Peso stammered breathlessly. He wove his fingers into Kwazii's streaked hair and stroked his silky, ragged ears--something else he would never get tired of! "Uh, um, I was going to take you out." He had some half-formed idea of a plan struggling to make itself known in the haze of his mind.

"We don't have to go anywhere," Kwazii murmured, a little muffled by the button in his mouth. He tugged on it, flashing a smirk up at Peso's flushed face. "I can learn all about you right here." The jacket gave way and Kwazii's hands smoothed up Peso's waist and ribs. "I've been dreaming of spreading you out like one of me maps…"

Peso squirmed, shuddering when Kwazii found the sensitive region under his arms. Did he know what this did to him?! "I just…" He squeaked when those claws reappeared, scratching long, scalding lines from his shoulders to his hips. "I don't think we'll do much talking?" he babbled in a hysterical rush.

"Speak for yourself…" Kwazii's rough voice rasped along the edge of Peso's ear. "I'm mighty vocal."

Peso let himself puddle on Kwazii's desk, his head back and throat bared to Kwazii's nibbles, tremors working their way through his stomach, his hands grasping helplessly at Kwazii's hair and shoulders. 

When Kwazii's fingers slid through the gap between two buttons, the touch electrified the sensitive skin stretched over his ribs. He jolted and pushed reflexively at Kwazii's chest, terrified that if he didn't stop things right there, he would go too far. Again. "S-stop," he whispered. 

"Mm?" Kwazii murmured, grudgingly planting a palm and leaning back to regard Peso through a dark and heavy-lidded eye. His other hand travelled from Peso's flank, down his hip and the length of his thigh, kneading the tense muscles. 

He was so attractive! Peso’s skin burned from the sight of him wearing nothing but his low trousers and his sharp smile and his proud scars. The blue and silver morning light from beyond the globe rippled over his torso, giving him an ethereal appearance at odds with the hot, firm touch of his fingers on Peso’s knee.

Any resolve he’d had completely fled at the sight. "Your plan sounds good, too," he mumbled through numb lips. 

Kwazii advanced, generous mouth curving in a grin, his gold tooth gleaming. "Aye," he murmured. "Tis one of the best plans in all me lives." He nudged Peso's thighs apart so his narrow hips could slot between them. With a little snarl, he fisted Peso’s jacket and hauled him in for a searing kiss. 

The force of it verged on painful. Peso winced as his lips were crushed to his teeth--he opened his mouth to relieve the pressure and Kwazii immediately invaded, that barbed tongue plunging in and trapping his own, drawing it out so Kwazii could nip and suck and claim it.

Kwazii held him there for a breathless eternity, devouring him from the inside, before shifting his grip and pushing Peso’s jacket off his shoulders. The shirt followed quickly, crumpling into a pile behind Peso’s hips. As Peso tried to pull his wrists free from his cuffs, Kwazii’s gentle fingertips stroked up his bare ribs, and his claws scored hot tracks back down. Peso gasped as the sensation made his head swim and that shaking, needy something coil low in his belly. 

He pulled away enough to whimper a helpless, “K-Kwazii.” 

Kwazii answered with a low chuckle. “Like that?” he asked in Peso’s ear. He palmed the back of Peso’s head to hold him steady for another kiss as his other hand continued roving over Peso’s torso. His tail rose to curl around Peso’s waist, silky fur cool as it brushed against the small of Peso’s back. “I know a bit about birds,” he continued, his breath hot on Peso’s jaw as he nuzzled Peso’s throat. “You smell good, you look good, and _this_ will drive you mad.” He scratched and stroked and kneaded from Peso’s chest to his back to his waist.

Peso tried to say something, but nothing could formulate in the confused and heated fog of his mind. He somehow got his hands free and wrapped his arms around Kwazii’s shoulders, unable to do much more than hold on as his entire body shuddered violently with every caress. He squeezed his legs around Kwazii’s hips, bringing their bodies closer together, inviting pressure and friction against his suddenly aching vent. 

Kwazii’s hips jerked and Peso gasped as something hard ground against him. 

“Oh, me little bird,” Kwazii murmured. He leaned away enough to meet Peso’s dazed gaze with the black pool of his eye. “Are you sure you want this?”

“I want you, Kwazii,” Peso affirmed raggedly. He gripped Kwazii’s lean waist and tried to close the space that had opened between them. He dropped his head to Kwazii’s shoulder and nosed at his neck, at the crook of his shoulder. “I want this,” he whispered into the hot skin. “What do I do?”

“Shiver me whiskers.” Kwazii couldn’t seem to decide if he should gather Peso for an embrace or hold him away to look at him. “You don’t have to do anything, me treasure,” he murmured fervently, eye bright and colour high in his face. “Just let me worship you.”

He snugged their bodies back together and Peso uttered a faint moan at the return of the hard pressure against his vent. Kwazii rocked against him, his hands and claws everywhere, his mouth and that barbed tongue descending to the points of Peso’s shoulders and then lower as he pushed Peso back onto his desk. When he licked Peso’s stomach, Peso choked on a laugh at the ticklish sensation, and then on a strangled groan when Kwazii continued to his side waist and up to his ribs. 

“Can I get you off like this?” Kwazii wondered, smirking up at him. “Just by licking your tummy? Ah, birds.”

Peso lifted his head to frown. Was Kwazii teasing him? _Now_?

“Don’t give me that look, me treasure. You’ll break me heart.” 

“I… I’ve never--” Peso flushed. Admitting it out loud seemed shameful somehow. Like he should already know all of this. “I don’t know what will, ah, you know.”

“I didn’t think I could want you anymore than I already do! I want to show you _everything_ . I want to _know_ everything.” Kwazii’s clawed fingers dipped into the gap under Peso’s waistband. “I want to take you apart and please every piece of you. If that means grooming you until morning, I’ll do it.” He licked a long line from the jut of one hipbone to the other. 

Peso sagged, caught in another tremor, his stomach twitching, hands scrabbling for something to hold onto, legs tightening around Kwazii's chest. 

Chuckling, Kwazii unfastened Peso's trousers and inched them down his hips. 

Peso's quivering overstimulation faded as Kwazii moved away from his sensitive torso. He caught his breath and pushed himself up to watch in amazement as Kwazii, tail writhing behind him, slowly revealed the lengths of Peso's pale legs, kissing and licking his inner thighs, his knees, his calves. Each touch of that rough tongue made him shiver, each kiss made him melt. 

When he arrived at Peso's ankles, Kwazii nimbly slipped off his polished black shoes, black socks, and tore away his trousers. Then he rocked back in a crouch, strong hands kneading Peso’s thighs but otherwise still, his eye huge and his grin curling. 

Unnerved by the sudden stillness, Peso tentatively asked, “Is everything all right?”

“More than all right, me little bird. Just taking a moment to admire.”

Heat rose in Peso’s face and chest. He sat up and reached for Kwazii’s shoulders. “What about you…?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Kwazii worked his way back up Peso’s legs as he stood, and brought them back around his waist. The feeling of smooth fur against skin caused another rush of shivers, quickly chased by an electric sensation as Kwazii’s claws returned to his back and shoulders. “Just having you like this,” he murmured roughly into Peso’s throat. “Mm.”

Peso welcomed him into his arms, scraping his nails against Kwazii’s scalp, stroking his ears, kneading his way down the nape of his neck. His hands trembled as he allowed them to fall, smoothing the fur of Kwazii’s spine, and let them travel lower, to his ribs and the bands of lean muscle under his arms. He explored, sliding a caress between their bodies, mapping the ridges of his stomach, the topography of scars. He circled the newest scar, low on his belly, with a gentle fingertip.

Kwazii laughed breathily and squirmed between Peso’s knees. “A little harder. That tickles.” 

“Sorry.” Peso gripped him firmly, digging in his nails.

“That’s more like it,” Kwazii growled, pulling their bodies flush together. He cupped the back of Peso’s head and held him in place so their mouths could slant together. His other hand kept up that maddening stroking between Peso’s shoulder blades and down to his hip, up across his ribs, returning to his shoulder blades. His hips began to roll, ever so slowly, the pressure on Peso’s vent fleetingly hard, then gone, and then returning. 

Peso whimpered as his belly quivered. What was Kwazii doing to him? With every stroke and jolting touch, he clung more desperately, his legs shaking. 

Kwazii broke away first, panting. “May I…?” With a delicate claw, he tugged on the waistband of Peso’s black briefs.

Peso could only nod, unable to put words together in his head. 

“Yow,” Kwazii breathed. He slid a hand under Peso’s thighs and hefted him high enough to pull his briefs down. 

“Ah, on your desk?” Peso stammered when his bare skin touched the warm, polished wood, shocking him. 

“Aye, on me desk. Whenever I look at a map, I want to think of you like this.” Kwazii glanced down and flashed his gold tooth in a smile. “Ah, I thought so.”

“What?” 

“May I touch you, me little bird?”

“You _are_ touching me.”

“I mean.” Kwazii’s fingers crept up Peso’s inner thighs toward his vent.

“Oh, ah, okay. Why?”

“Why?” Kwazii blinked. “What do you mean, _why_?”

“It’s just for waste and, uh, mating, I suppose, if I were to mate with a penguin. It doesn’t do much else.”

Kwazii blinked again, and then laughed. “You’re with a mammal, mate. Mammals _love_ to get involved with what’s between your legs.”

“Oh.” That seemed strange, but Peso shrugged it off. “Okay.”

Still chuckling, Kwazii moved in, pushing Peso’s legs apart and dropping more kisses on his thighs as he examined Peso’s pink vent. Bemused, Peso ran Kwazii’s soft hair through his fingers and continued stroking his shoulders and neck, more interested in preening than he was in what Kwazii was doing.

“So damn cute,” Kwazii muttered. “You smell like bird, I just want to taste you and touch you."

"I _am_ a bird."

"I know." 

The touch of a rough tongue on his cloaca made him jump. He tried to squirm away, but Kwazii wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him in place, and licked again. "Kwazii! What are you doing?"

"You don't like it?" Kwazii released him and sat back on his heels, expression confused, ears swiveling. "Everyone likes a little tongue now and then."

Peso's mouth opened and closed. Did they? Was it strange that he didn't like it?

Kwazii seemed to like it--his eye was so dark, his iris shrunk to a thin green ring.

"I… wasn't expecting it," he said faintly. 

"Ah! Sorry about that. I'll go slower, if you'd like?" The offer seemed grudging, if genuine.

Peso shook his head. Slower meant that he would be doing it for longer. "No, that's okay. Now I… know what to expect. We can keep going."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kwazii moved in again, nuzzling between Peso’s legs, reaching up to claw his hips and lower back. His tongue returned, a slow lick, and Peso had to bite his own wrist to keep from squeaking--ah, Kwazii's tongue was like sandpaper! His desire fled. He couldn't think of anything less enjoyable. 

A few more swipes, enough to make Peso quiver and almost beg him to stop, and Kwazii thankfully began moving up his body, that punishing tongue transforming into pure joy as he licked a path up Peso's stomach. Peso shuddered in relief and leaned back, almost collapsing. 

By the time Kwazii arrived at Peso’s neck, Peso was back in that helpless, shaking, almost convulsing state. All he could do was hold on, his vision a blur of orange and black and tawny yellow as he tried to focus on Kwazii’s lowered head.

“Mmm, come for me,” Kwazii urged under his ear. “Me little bird, me treasure.”

One of Kwazii’s hands dropped between Peso’s legs and he pressed firmly on Peso’s vent.

The touch usually would have done nothing for him, but after the rough lathe of Kwazii’s tongue and with the continued caresses on his most sensitive areas, it sent a shock through his body. _Is this a cloacal kiss?_ he wondered vaguely. His hips bucked, increasing the pressure, and he gasped. “K-Kwazii,” he uttered tightly. “Kwazii, Kwazii.” 

His body stiffened and he cried out, feeling like he’d been swept under by a rough undertow, helpless to stop it as the hot tightness in his gut uncoiled and released in a rush.

Kwazii didn’t let up on the pressure or the stroking across his ribs until Peso sagged. “Good?” he purred.

“Yes.” Peso sank against Kwazii’s chest, still breathing hard. “How did you know to do all that?”

“Trained years for this moment, mate,” Kwazii nuzzled his throat. “Finally get to use me hard-won skills on me favourite penguin.” He leaned away and held up his hand, now slick with milky liquid. As Peso watched in wide-eyed amazement, he licked his palm and winked. “Mm. Bird come.”

Peso blushed fiercely. Was that normal? Maybe it was a mammal thing. Or a predator thing? Maybe Kwazii just… really liked the taste of birds?

He shook his head. It was probably normal.

As he regained his senses, he realized Kwazii might want to experience the same rush and release he had given to Peso. “Can I…” he started, dropping his fingers to Kwazii’s waistband. 

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Kwazii said cheerfully as he sucked on a finger. 

“I don’t really know what to do.” Peso met his hungry emerald stare and looked away, again embarrassed by his lack of knowledge when Kwazii had so expertly brought him such pleasure.

“Just get the lay of the land, mate. See what happens.” Kwazii’s grin turned expectant. Then he gentled and added, “Peso, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’m just happy that you let me share this with you.”

“You’re so kind.” Peso tightened his legs around Kwazii’s hips, drawing him closer. He ran his thumbs under the loose band of his trousers, enjoying the way Kwazii squirmed. “I want to do the same for you.” Kwazii had said mammals loved what was between their legs, so… He unfastened Kwazii’s fly. “Just tell me if I do something wrong?”

Kwazii inhaled deeply. “I don’t think you could, but, aye, whatever you say.”

Peso carefully watched Kwazii’s tense expression as he dipped into the warmth of his trousers. He had a vague idea of what he might find--male mammals typically had phalluses, they were used to excrete liquid waste and transfer semen, and they were usually withdrawn into their body--but he hadn't expected the hot, curved, hard-as-rock length he encountered.

“Oh, it…” Peso curled his hand around it, and Kwazii rewarded him with a little grunt and clench of his fingers on Peso’s back. “It’s, um, bigger than I expected.”

“Well, when you learn to shift around a bunch of pirates--ah, Peso, shiver me whiskers, you can hold it a little tighter, mate, and... and, aye, you can give it a tug.” 

Peso obeyed the urgent mumbles, tightening his grip on the base, and discovered… spines.

Unable to contain his curiosity, Peso pushed Kwazii’s trousers down his hips until he could see what he was holding--a pink, glossy, tapered appendage about the length of his own hand. Short, sharp, backwards-pointing spines covered about half of it. Peso experimented with running his hand from the base, over the spines, which seemed flexible, and up to the smooth tip. He lingered there, exploring the slick fluid gathering at the head, and then slid back down.

“What do the spines do?” Peso wondered, rubbing the edge of his thumb over them.

“Make a cat’s love life, ah, challenging. At times. Aye, like that, me little bird. That’s perfect. Oh.” 

As Kwazii’s rasping breaths came faster and his tumbling words became more fragmented, Peso increased his speed and pressure. He watched Kwazii’s narrow face, entranced by the way he responded to the touch; the flutter of his eyelid when Peso rubbed his spines, the flicker of tongue as he wet his lips, the frequent bobbing of his throat as he swallowed. Kwazii’s hips rocked in time with Peso’s rhythm and his head drooped onto Peso’s shoulder and his hands clenched on Peso’s waist.

He abruptly stilled with another harsh inhale, tensing all over. “Ah, me little bird,” he choked, “I’m going to--”

He throbbed hotly and spurted a thick white fluid all over Peso’s hand and hip. He groaned, his claws digging in, and found Peso's lips for a needy, hungry kiss.

Peso held him closely, thrumming with happiness.

Kwazii rolled his brow on the slope of Peso’s shoulder and chuckled hoarsely. “This was not how I expected our second date to go.”

“You started it,” Peso murmured, rubbing his cheek against Kwazii’s hair and ear. “Was that good?”

“Right out of me dreams.” His head lifted and he grinned. “Give me five minutes and I can show you what else I’ve been dreaming about.” 

“Oh? What else can we do?”

“I'll show you.” Kwazii shimmied his hips and his trousers dropped the rest of the way down his legs. He hiked Peso up, holding him under his rear. Peso clung to him, chuckling in amazement, enjoying the feel of silky fine fur on his thighs and stomach and sensitized vent. 

With sure steps, Kwazii carried Peso toward the bed on the other side of the room. Peso let himself tumble onto the rumpled blankets, lying back and admiring Kwazii’s lean, naked form. Kwazii stood for a moment, grinning hugely and shaking his head, and then slowly crawled up Peso’s body, covering him in more of those heavenly kisses and swipes of his rough tongue.

It didn’t take long for Peso to return to that melted, shivering state. When Kwazii urged him to roll onto his belly, he acquiesced, and moaned into Kwazii’s pillow when Kwazii stroked his back and shoulders and ribs. 

“May I explore you?” Kwazii asked, sliding his hand between Peso’s thighs and brushing his vent. 

“Mmhmm.” Peso nodded. Everything Kwazii had done so far had been nothing but pure pleasure. Even his uncomfortable tongue had resulted in increased sensitivity. And if he continued touching his back, he could do anything.

“What’s going on inside, me little bird?” Kwazii’s knee pushed one of Peso’s legs up, exposing his vent, and he rubbed the puckered opening. Then he arched over Peso to reach into his bedside table. He pulled something out and leaned back on his haunches. A moment later, his hand returned, slick and cool, rubbing gently but insistently. “Is this okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Me treasure,” Kwazii purred, nuzzling the back of Peso’s neck. “I’ve wanted to do this since you first walked up that dock.” 

Peso couldn’t say he’d imagined this scenario, but seeing more of Kwazii had certainly been a thing he’d wanted. 

The pressure on his vent increased, and he felt the muscle give way. He started to squirm away from the uncomfortable intrusion, and Kwazii clawed under his arm. Any discomfort vanished under the molten, electrifying touch. 

“Mm, you’re so hot, me little bird. How’s this?” The intrusion deepened and Peso only belatedly realized that Kwazii was massaging the inside of his cloaca. Mammals had some strange habits.

“It’s okay,” he murmured. 

“It’s _really_ good if you’re built for it. I’ll go slow. Tell me if anything hurts or you're not into it and I'll stop." Kwazii nibbled on his shoulder and added, "Tell me if anything's especially good, too."

Peso nodded against the pillow and shuddered when Kwazii found a spot that made his body jolt. "Ah, I think that's good--ah, a good spot," he stammered. He could barely understand the sensations tearing through his belly and legs and back, but it was getting more intense, as if Kwazii had taken the pleasure of earlier and deepened it. 

"Aye, me treasure, you're so beautiful, so hot, so perfect just like this. Relax, me little bird, I'll do all the work for you." Kwazii's flow of words washed against Peso's senses as his mouth and free hand roved over his skin. 

The pressure increased again and Peso tilted his hips to meet it, hungry to feel that electrifying jolt. He gasped when Kwazii hit it.

"Ah, you're gorgeous, Peso. I want to…"

"Want to what--?" Peso craned his neck to peer over his shoulder and his breath caught at the site of Kwazii hovering over him, fingers buried to the knuckle in Peso's vent, his eye huge, his tail lashing, his strange mammalian phallus erect once again and sheathed in some kind of covering.

Kwazii kissed Peso's shoulder. "I want to fuck you, me little bird. If you like this--" His fingers pulled out and thrust slowly back in, "-- you'll like fucking."

"Oh." Peso couldn't stop himself from pushing back on Kwazii's fingers. "It… it's good. Kwazii, it's really good."

"It's going to get better." Kwazii pulled out completely, leaving Peso whimpering, and then laid his body flush to Peso's. With a groan, he pushed in.

"Ah! Kwazii, it's too--" Peso's protest cut off as Kwazii's teeth closed on the crook of his neck and shoulder and a shaking hand stroked his flank. The sensation overwhelmed the slivers of pain from his vent, and he clutched Kwazii's pillow to smother his moan.

"You're beautiful, me treasure, me love. The way you move… ah, Peso." Kwazii's voice roughened, becoming a growl, as he pulled out and rocked back in, each thrust driving him deeper. He gripped Peso's hip, forcing it up, adjusting the angle until Peso cried out in surprised pleasure. "X marks the spot," Kwazii panted. He picked up speed, clawing Peso's back, biting his shoulders and neck until Peso could barely think anymore, he'd become a tightly coiled sensation building and building and building--

"Ah, Kwazii! Kwazii!" he choked. 

He tumbled over his climax again, falling hard, his vent clenching around Kwazii, wetness seeping down his thighs, his stomach and legs tight and shaking, his vision flickering with darkness and spots of light. 

"Aye, fuck, Peso--" Kwazii's hips hammered relentlessly, and then he gasped and went still. He throbbed inside Peso, let out a low groan, and his weight collapsed on Peso's back.

They lay that way for several laboured breaths. 

Just as Peso tried to move his arm, which had crooked uncomfortably under his head, Kwazii slowly rolled off him.

But not far. He lay close, his tail draped over Peso's thigh, a hand curled against Peso's ribs. Peso rolled onto his side to face him, wincing as he discovered tenderness all over his sides and deep in his lower back, and met Kwazii's wondering gaze with a nervous smile.

"Was I okay?" he asked timidly.

"You're me fantasy come to life." Kwazii wove his fingers into Peso's hair. He edged closer to press a soft kiss to Peso's lips. "I love you."

Peso relaxed, his heart swelling with joy. "I… I love you, too, Kwazii."

Kwazii's wide grin promised a lifetime of adventure. "I'm learning a lot about you on our second date, me treasure. Well done. How about we have a rest, get some lunch, and then learn some more?"

**

In this timeline...

Kwazii and Peso lived happily ever after. 

After another 2 years of devoted service, Kwazii was promoted to the captain of his own ship, the Nautilus. Peso joined him as the ship's doctor and they formed the heart of another legendary crew of Octonauts. 

Barnacles accepted Peso's decision without complaint and brought the most extravagant gift to his friends' wedding: the Gup B. He continued to be one of the great Octonauts captains, devoting his life and heart to the sea. 

Tweak won the bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Kwazii love talk is my favourite thing right now?


End file.
